Guiding Fate: A John and Epiphany Love Story
by LordFrieza
Summary: A crossover of Hellblazer and Justice League Dark this is the story of Epiphany from Hellblazer, how she came to the Justice League Dark's Universe, and how she lead the John there to find his own Epiphany. Lots of magic, and pairings inside. JE, BMWW
1. Chapter 1

_**Guiding Fate: A John and Epiphany Love story.**_

Introduction: 'Changes'

"Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
(Turn and face the strain)  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Don't want to be a richer man  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
(Turn and face the strain)  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Just gonna have to be a different man  
Time may change me  
But I can't trace time" Changes by David Bowie

"Where in the Bloody hell?" Epiphany asked as she looked at the strange world around her.

She didn't want to believe she was here, because if she was then it meant that Shade went off his nut again and zapped her back into his realm.

"Kathy!" Shade squealed like a schoolboy.

"Oh for Fuck's sake! Shade I'm not Kathy! I'm never going to be Kathy! Don't you even Fucking understand that? I'm Epiphany Fucking Constantine! I'm married to John Fucking Constantine! Get it through your fucking skull and send me back!" she screamed at him.

"Oh... that's right... I remember now... I remember how you used me before... Made a fool of me... I don't know how you found John, but I promise it won't happen again," he said as he glared at her.

Epiphany screamed as a bright light covered her. She hated, completely hated Shade and his unhinged, insane, and madding bullshit. Although he had made the mistake once it still sucked more than anything else in her life. She watched as the light disappeared and instead she was standing on a dirty street. It wasn't London, or at least it didn't look like London. She groaned and walked down the dark street and heard the flicker of a Zippo lighter. She knew the sound because John always carried one on him.

"Far easier to keep this one than buy the disposables, besides this one has a few enchantments on it," he had said.

One of those few enchantments was the fact that the lighter had hellfire inside of it instead of normal lighting fluid. John just flicked it open and a flame would appear. He didn't even have to hold his cigarette on it, just next to it and it would light. She looked toward the direction of the sound and followed it to see a blond man wearing John's dirty old Trench Coat.

"John?" she asked.

He turned around and there was no doubt that it was John, but it wasn't her John. Her John was easily twenty years older than this one. He smiled and ran the fingers of his right hand through his hair.

"For you love I'll be anything you want," he said.

"Yeah, you're John Constantine all right," she muttered.

"Do I know you love?" he asked.

"No, but you will in about twenty years," she said.

"I'll know you in 2032?" he asked.

"Wait... Oh Fuck Shade what the hell did you do?" she yelled.


	2. Visions

_**Chapter 1: Visions**_

"Today I showed my face  
And whispers turned to screams  
Visions of what might have been  
And what will never be" Visions by Abnormality

(Madame Xanadu's Apartment - Metropolis)

Zatanna looked at the girl after she explained what was going on. It was a little unnerving to force Shade to leave, but the girl was adamant and claimed that if that 'Wanker' stayed in the room with her she would have his balls for earrings. Finally Shade left and then the girl explained who she was. Zatanna looked toward John who was listening to the entire tell and actually smiling. It shouldn't have surprised her, but it did.

"Wait... Are you telling me that you married a fifty-two year old John Constantine?" Zatanna asked.

"Yeah, and believe me he's a lot better in bed than his twenty - two year old self. Hell, all his younger self was concerned about was getting off and performing some kind of Tantric sex ritual," Epiphany snorted.

"Tantric Sex is one of the most powerful rituals in existence love. It takes the energy of sexuality, combines it magic, and at the same time filters in emotions. Any mage who can master it can open all kinds of doors," Constantine said.

"That's what your twenty - two year old self said, but I didn't really buy into it. I mean he couldn't even do a proper exorcism," Epiphany said.

"And you can," John said snidely.

"Yeah I can and I did... I swear you're just like my John. I'm wanting to kick you right in the..." Epiphany said before Madame Xanadu interrupted her.

"Constantine if this sex ritual is so powerful then why didn't you use it against the Enchantress?" she asked.

"I couldn't take Zee out of her knickers," John answered.

"I've already told you once Constantine... Never again. We're not doing anything ever again," Zatanna said through clenched teeth.

"Not even if it means saving the world love?" John asked.

"The world will have to find a way to survive on its own," she said before she turned her back.

"Does your John know where you are?" Xanadu asked.

"Naw, but I'm sure he knows who took me. He'll convince Shade to tell him, but I don't know if he can open a gateway or not. This isn't just time, but it seems to be a completely different dimension," Epiphany said.

"Maybe our Shade could help," Zatanna chimed in,

"I'd rather have rabid wolves eat my tits and shat down my throat than have him lift a finger to help me," Epiphany growled the answer.

"Your Shade is obviously a completely different person!" Zatanna exclaimed.

"Yeah? Okay, then if he is a completely different person then why is he still fucking nuts? Why does he look at me like he wants to keep me to himself? That's because he's still the same nutter I had to deal with back home!" Epiphany shouted.

"Calm down love. We won't bring him on this," John said.

"Good..." Epiphany said as she turned around and looked out the window.

"I wonder if my mom's still alive here," she said in a small voice.

"She not in your universe?" John asked.

"No, she died when I was a girl. She got cancer from smoking, and all of the second hand smoke. Dad... He made sure that he didn't smoke around me after that, and he only smoked rarely then," she said.

"What's her name?" Xanadu asked as she brought out a crystal ball.

"Brenda Greaves," she said.

Xanadu looked into the ball and motioned for Epiphany to come closer to her. She sat down across from her and they looked to see a single tombstone.

"I'm sorry dear," Xanadu said.

"It's all right. I expected it," she said.

"I wonder what happened to your other self," John said.

"Xanadu looked back at the crystal ball and suddenly a flash of an evil and dark face formed before the ball lifted off of the table and hurled against the wall.

"Lady Lazarus! Oh hell... Dad must be using me, or my magic for his business... Christ... I mean it took John meeting me before I left dad and began helping John," she said.

"And I'm not there," John said.

"What does your father do?" Zatanna asked.

"He's the East Street Gangster. Dad's known as the East Street leg breaker, and he was using my Alchemy abilities to fix races, turn led into gold, raise the dead, remove people's free will, and everything else he could think of," she said.

"Good enough reason to help?" John asked.

Zatanna looked at the girl and nodded. She didn't like the idea of going to England to do something like this, but then again it might be worth it.

"There was something else in that vision," Xanadu said as she stood.

"What?" Epiphany asked.

"The symbol of a Bat," Xanadu said.

"Gotham?" Zatanna asked.

"It would seem likely. It could be that Mr. Greaves is attempting something in Gotham, and he may use his Epiphany to gain control of the Batman," she said.

(Gotham City - Narrows - Gotham Greens)

Terry Greaves looked at the three hired guns he had brought with him. Out of the three Marco was the only one who seemed to have much in the way of brains. The other two, Paulie and Tobie, was a couple of worthless idiots. He brought them along because both of them was expendable, and because he knew that despite being brainless the two of them would follow orders. Instead he was looking the three hired guns and counting the bullet holes in their chests. He walked toward Marco and found that the Italian descendant had managed to hide the address book, account numbers, and other goodies Terry often carried in his black book. He growled and walked toward a locked door. He looked inside to see Epiphany curled up into a ball. Her ghostly eyes focused on the wall in front of her.

"Love, daddy's got work for you," he said.

"Yes daddy," she whispered as she stood and followed him to the three bodies.

"Dearest daddy doesn't have any more protection. Someone shot the men. Can you make Marco tell me who shot him?" he asked.

"Yes daddy," she answered.

She knelt down and drew a large circle, but before she closed it she pulled Marco over to the center of the circle and then finished it. She grabbed a few ingrediants from her book bag and placed them into the circle with Marco. Once that was done she brought out a small box, reached inside, and pulled out a cricket which she squashed above Marco. Something shimmered from the cricket and floated down to the dead enforcer. A few moments later Marco coughed and looked up at Terry.

"Boss... It... It was Falcone... He heard that you was going to make a move on Wayne... He tried to get the book, but I hid it... It's funny... My chest doesn't hurt anymore. Why doesn't it hurt boss?" Marco asked.

"You're dead Marco. Epiphany brought you back so that I could ask you what happened," Terry said.

"Bloody hell... I was going to talk Mandy into a little fun... Boss, where I was before was dark, and there was fire around me. I don't really want to go back," Marco said.

"Can you hold him in this world?" Terry asked.

"No daddy. When the spark from the Cricket is gone he will return," Epiphany said.

"Sorry Marco. Just remember to give them a fuckin' hard time, and remember I'll be there with you later," Terry said.

"Boss please... Don't send me back Boss, don't... send... me... back..." Marco's voice trailed off until it was completely gone.

"What would it take to bring Marco back for the rest of his life?" Terry asked.

"A human sacrifice daddy. Someone the same age would have to be chosen to take his place, and it wouldn't be for the rest of Marco's life, but for the rest of the person's life instead," Epiphany said.

"Marco was good, but not worth a killing that doesn't benefit us. Grab what you need," Terry said.

Ten minutes later both Terry and Epiphany left the run down apartment building and headed toward his contact in Gotham City. While it was true that the East Street Gangster didn't have a lot of allies on this side of the pond he did have one. Oswald Cobblepot worked with him when he fenced stolen jewels that could be traced in Great Britain. The _legitimate_ business man had worked with him time and time again. It only seemed right to go to him now. Besides he was certain that Oswald would have some kind of protection since he actually lived in the same city as some of the nutters who had made international news. Twenty minutes later Terry and Epiphany found themselves inside of the hidden room of the main office of the Ice burg Lounge.

"Mr. Greaves, it is a pleasure," Oswald said as he leaned back.

"It is a rare pleasure Mr. Cobblepot, but I am not here on Pleasure. I'm here on business," Terry said.

"Yes, a little bird told me about a certain account you was trying to set up with Wayne Enterprises. A bold move, and one that I must congratulate you on. It's rare to find someone who has information, or some kind of leverage on a major player like Bruce Wayne," Oswald said.

"I'm not blackmailing Wayne, but I have something which will cause him to agree with the terms of my demands," Terry said.

"I'm also guessing that your presence here with me means that someone else gained knowledge of your plans correct?" Oswald asked.

"Falcone heard about my plan and killed my three business associates. I was fortunate enough not to be there when he was," Terry said.

"Yes, I know of Carmine Falcone. Less than agreeable fellow, and short tempered to boot. Well, this places me at an advantages position. You're in the need of protection, I'm the only one in Gotham whom you've worked with, and I happen to have my own security team. I believe that I should be entitled to a percentage of your deal with Wayne," Oswald said.

"Fifteen percent," Terry said.

"Please, I'm out all of the trouble here. You've lost your 'business associates', you have no where else to turn, and you know that I get things done. So lets try that number again shall we?" Oswald asked.

"Twenty," Terry said.

"Lets start with fifty," Oswald said.

"That's pushing it Oswald. It's taken a lot of effort on my end to ensure this would work right," Terry said.

"Which I must ask, what is your leverage?" Oswald asked.

"My daughter Epiphany," Terry said.

Oswald looked at the blue haired girl and quickly mapped her before turning back to Terry.

"I don't mean offense, but she's hardly the type Wayne would go for. I don't mean she isn't a beauty. In her own way she appears to be, but I can't see Bruce Wayne giving into demands for her," Oswald.

"Sweetheart, show Mr. Cobblepot what you've been working on since you came in here," Terry said.

Epiphany stood up and placed a crystal on the desk which stood straight up. She turned it gently and in walked two women. Both of the women was dressed in matching uniforms, which looked similar to something a cigarette girl would have worn right down to the fishnet stockings, and each had empty holsters. Their handguns was in their hands and they had them aimed at each others' head.

"Mr. Penguin sir..." one of the girls tearfully said.

"Don't worry my dove. I see what you mean, but I'm not a normal rube. I've seen magic before, and I know that you had to get something of theirs when you came in," Oswald said.

"Epiphany got a small piece of their hair when she walked by. It wasn't much, but it was enough to ensure complete control if she's close enough," Terry said.

"I take it that you have the same for Wayne?" Oswald asked.

"No, it's better. Bruce Wayne was in Britain not to long ago. A conference with a friend of mine who owns a large bit of stock in the East India Trading Company. Has it turns out Wayne cut his finger with a letter opener. My friend 'gave' me the napkin with Wayne's blood on it," Terry said.

"Interesting. With that kind of connection Bruce Wayne wouldn't even know he's being controlled," Oswald said.

"Cobblepot, where did you learn magic?" Terry asked.

"I've had dealings with a certain mage named Zatanna. She's been a thorn in my side on several occasions," Oswald said.

"If you take the twenty percent I can personally promise she won't be anything any longer," Terry said.

"It's a deal then. Take care of her, and if your daughter comes through then we may talk about a pest problem Gotham has," Oswald said.


End file.
